


Make me happy, and I shall again be virtuous

by astral_gravy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Good Omens Fanart, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, mary shelley inspo because I'm a big nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astral_gravy/pseuds/astral_gravy
Summary: Gouache and ink, inspired by a passage in Mary Shelley's Frankenstein.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Make me happy, and I shall again be virtuous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Augenblickgotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augenblickgotter/gifts).



Remember that I am thy creature; I ought to be thy Adam, but I am rather the fallen angel, whom thou drivest from joy for no misdeed. Everywhere I see bliss, from which I alone am irrevocably excluded. I was benevolent and good; misery made me a fiend. Make me happy, and I shall again be virtuous.” [](https://imgur.com/C5zH6iU)


End file.
